


Sugar

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Song fic, lots of fluff and appreciation for one another, nick also likes it when jeff begs, request, sexy times in the kitchen, they're both sarcastic bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: song fic, based off sugar by maroon 5 and requested by my lovely niff anon on tumblr.Essentially just fluff and kitchen sexy times.





	

Jeff opened the front door, smiling when he saw Nick standing there. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, bowing slightly as Nick walked in.

“I don’t have any sugar.” Nick shrugged, walking into Jeff’s kitchen.

“Didn’t I give you some yesterday?”

“Yeah. I used it.”

Jeff laughed and shook his head, leaning up to get some sugar and putting it in a container for Nick. Nick too the container from him, placing it on the counter before wrapping his arms around Jeff’s waist. “You gave me some sugar. Now I’ll give you some.” He smirked, leaning up to kiss Jeff deeply. Jeff laughed, kissing him back eagerly. Nick brought his hands to rest on Jeff’s waist, dipping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans teasingly. Jeff stepped back slightly as he felt Nick unzipping his jeans, looking at his boyfriend incredulously.

“Not in the kitchen.”

“Why not?” Nick asked, dropping to his knees as he pulled Jeff’s jeans down around his ankles.

“It’s my kitchen. I eat here.”

“We’ve done worse in every other room of this house, I don’t see why the kitchen matters.” Nick hooked his fingers into the top of Jeff’s boxers, pulling them down and staring at the blonde’s cock happily. Jeff opened his mouth to protest when he felt Nick’s mouth wrapping around his cock, keeping quiet and giving in. Nick smirked – as much as he could with a cock in his mouth – as Jeff moaned loudly, letting his head fall back as Nick continued to blow him. Nick brought one of his hands up to lightly stroke Jeff’s balls, rolling them between his fingertips.

“Nick, please.” Jeff whined.

Nick pulled off him with a pop, looking up innocently. “What do you need baby?”

“I need to – to cum. Please.” Jeff whispered, his voice straining. Nick blew him a kiss before circling his hand around the blonde’s cock, jacking him off quickly. Jeff gripped the edge of the counter with a knuckle-whitening hold, panting heavily. He felt Nick’s thumb swipe over the head of his cock and he was cumming, white streaks covering Nick’s face. He caught his breath before turning around to get some paper towel, cleaning Nick off before kissing him softly.

“You don’t need to go home yet, right?” Jeff asked.

“Not at all.”

“Cuddles?”

“Without a doubt.” Nick said, kissing Jeff’s nose sweetly.


End file.
